Total Drama Gurl Tour Drop Of Shames
Tyler (by CoGreen2.0) Tyler: *falling* Ah man! After a whole season of nothing, this was supposed to be my big break! But maaaaaan, that drools! And Lindsay! What will happen to Lindsay? I hope she didn't forget me, yo! (laughs) But hey, what are the chances of her forgetting me AGAIN, huh? I'm not THAT forgetable... *falls in the nile, crocs chase him* AUGH! Harold (by CoGreen2.0) Harold: Well... that could have gone better. It's a shame that nobody could appreciate my golden gift for japanese culture and moviemaking genius. I can only hope Leshawna wins. She is, after all, my sunflower, my love at heart, my rising run!.... did that sound weird? *falls into petting zoo where there are pandas* Oh... hello little ones. Care to hear me speak of where you truly come from?... (they pull out weapons) ..... Sierra (by MightyMewtron) Sierra: (is on her tablet as she falls) "OMG, TD just booted me out! Missing my Cody-wody already. Luckily, I took 470 pictures of him while I was here. Like this one, when he was on the toilet." (blushes) And...send! (A bird knocks into her and knocks it out of her hand) ''LeShawna's tablet! ''I was going to keep it as a memory! (falls onto an iceberg and sees a baby seal with the tablet) Oh no you don't! Come here, icy! (fights the seal) Heather (by MightyMewtron) Heather: Whatever. I'm glad to be away from those losers. Especially Alejandro. Ugh, what a jerk! The millions dollars is a shame, but hey- I can earn it on my own. I'm talented! ...What? I'm not homophobic. I was just psyching out the competi- (falls onto a cliff) (screams) Hey! What's the big deal! This stupid parachute barely kept me floating! UGH! (the screaming causes an avalanche. Heather is buried.) Chris (by CoGreen2.0) Chris: F*** EVERYONE! F*** F*** F**********K Lindsay (by CoGreen2.0) Lindsay: So that... wasn't a beauty pageant? ... So.. if that wasn't a fashion show, and it wasn't Tyler... than where am I? (lands on top of the Louvre) ... (yells to all of france) ARE YOU TYLER!?!?!? (a bunch of angry french people start throwing baguettes at her) French: We are FRENCH you stupid tourist! OH ho ho!~ Lindsay: Oh... Por habla me piña? Owen (by CoGreen2.0) Owen: Woah woah woah woah! Noah's gay? ... ... Then... he never stole Izzy! (laughs) Woah, am I relieved to hear that! I am just... so happy! Noah's still my buddy, Al is my buddy, Izzy and I are still together, there is such thing as world peace, and Courtney ISN'T pregnant.......I like optimism. (lands on the bobsled and flies through the course and lands on his face) AUGH! LIFE! Why do you hate ME so!? Cody (by MightyMewtron) Cody: I'm kind of glad to get out of there. I miss Gwen. But come on, how many times was I humiliated? I mean, look at me! I'm wearing a skirt! ...comfy, though. And Noah's crush on me was awkward. I mean, he's my bro, but not like that. I'm just glad to get away from all the drama. (falls into the arms of a guard) Oh...Hello...(the guard pulls his pants down) Oh come ON! Izzy (by CoGreen2.0) Izzy: (singing) The Ittsy Bitsy Izzy fell down the drop of shame! Don't get no money, lost out on the fame! Out came the parachute! (pulls her parachute) And tried up all the tears! (lands in an minefield) And the Itsy Bitsy Izzy will bring out (her eyes turn green) YOUR WORST FEARS!!! (laughs evilly... then vomits green goo) Ew.. Still some in my system. (laughs) Oh well. Explosivo AWAY! (steps on a mine) Leshawna (by Gleekgirljerks) Leshawna: I can't belive that d**chebag Alejerkdro told Mah girl Bridge to vote me off. GUUURL. Geoff ain't even hot. I mean he is like Toats not my type. (feels up at hair) MAH WEAVE. Chris is soooo going to get it when I get back up there. (lands by dingos) Heh heh hey there doggies. (they attack) OH HELL NAW (punches them). Ezekiel Duncan (by MightyMewtron) Duncan: (falling stoically) Voting out me over Alejandro? What a bunch of chumps. It's not my fault that Courtney's knocked up, is it? Why get on ''my ''case for not wanting to help her with ''Alejandro's ''baby?! Just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean I have to be there for her all the time...(gets mild remorse on his face) does it? (He crashes into the shed with the old lady and her medicine and stuff in it) Old Lady: ....you're in my shed. Duncan: ...is that Chinese marijuana? (grabs a bag) Later, old hag! (runs off)